A known on-board evaporative emission control system includes a canister that collects fuel vapor emitted from a fuel tank containing a volatile liquid fuel for the engine. As the canister collects fuel vapor, the canister progressively becomes more saturated with the fuel vapor. During engine operation, vacuum from the engine intake manifold induces atmospheric airflow through the canister, and draws the collected fuel vapor into the engine intake manifold for consumption in the combustion process. This process is commonly referred to as “purging” the fuel vapor collection canister, and is controlled by a canister purge solenoid valve in response to a purge control signal generated by an engine management system.